


Screwdriver

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a new world, a new Detroit, androids and deviants alike are ripped to shreds on site. The backlash from the rebellion hit them all hard, and for Hank, it's another reason to worry.Because once every three months, he gets a special visit, and Nothing can go wrong.absolute terrible summary, just a cutesy HankCon one shot





	Screwdriver

The snow lay thick on the ground, covering the ashes from the rebellion that razed Detroit to the ground. The sound of crunching followed the Lieutenant as he walked towards the abandoned food truck. The neon light that used to glow brightly against the winter snow, flashing and blinking as the flakes came down, was now turned off, deactivated as all the androids of America were. There was something final about it that caused the Lieutenant's footsteps to become heavier. The time of yesterday was truly over. 

 

Since the deviant uprising, Detroit was brought to its knees. Within weeks, the violent protest had caused everything to go on strike. No automated cars, no androids, nothing. They were now banned, an android found was burned on the spot, ripped to shreds by the public, or turned over to the army for disassembly. Detroit had to begin again from human hands and human hands only - so many years relying on androids caused the progress to go slow.

 

The new rules caused anxiety to lurk in the lower of Hank's abdomen, like the sickly feeling of too much grease from the burgers of the damn truck he was standing in front of. It should be silent, but there was a faint sound of crunching, as though another set of footsteps was coming closer. They were quieter, quicker, and the anxiety only grew in Hank's stomach as he looked both ways, dreading for someone to be in the shadows. As per usual, there was no one there, and the footsteps behind him stopped. 

 

Hank turned around, and as per usual, there he was. A figure wrapped in much too large coats and scarves, fitting the aesthetic of a human trudging through the 38 degree Fahrenheit cold of the night. A woolly hat hid their hair and kept their forehead warm, but the gaps in the stitches revealed more than the cold air. 

 

An orange, flashing light could be faintly seen against the black wool, indicating the silhouette stood there was deviant. 

 

But it wasn't just a deviant. 

 

Hank smiled and walked towards the figure, who immediately hurried close. They embraced softly, the deviant squeezing too much, an indication of love slipping into its software.

 

They broke apart and Connor leaned up slightly. Hank caught his cold lips, metallic and frozen from the cold outside, and grazed them with his own, warm lips turning cold. 

 

"How have you been?"

 

"It's been hard." Connor's dorky voice perked up, quiet against the rushing sound of snow around them. "Trying to experience life as a human, avoiding humans as they are. It's been hard, but I've managed to adequately keep myself safe."

 

Hank nodded, wrapping an arm around Connor as though he needed to be warmed up. Connor leaned into it, resting his head against Hank's shoulder, and they stayed in the quiet. The snow blanketed them away from the harsh world they now lived in. 

 

Until Connor leaned back. "I wanted this time to be special, our meeting this time. I bought you a surprise."

 

"Suprise present." Hank snorted. "What are you, some 13 year old with a crush?"

 

Connor blinked, seeming to not understand, before a hand disappeared into his pocket. Hank reached his hand out, as instructed by a nod from the deviant and stared as Connor placed a screwdriver in his hand. 

 

"The fuck am I gonna do with this? Build some fucking IKEA furniture?"

 

Connor went quiet a moment, and Hank looked up from the screwdriver to watch the deviant slowly tug the woollen hat from his head. "I'm ready."

 

Something stirred in Hank's chest, and he blinked. "You're ready?"

 

"Yes." The technical side was back to Connor's voice. "The past year of me searching for myself was a waste. I never really found what I was looking for, I never found who I was and that lead me to more questions. Those questions all lead me to the same answer. These hidden meetings for a few hours every three months. Seeing you and feeling you hold me tight. Feeling the way you miss me. It was what I was trying to find all along, Lieutenant. I don't need to keep searching. I'm ready to become human and I'm ready to go home with you."

 

Hank stared at Connor's face, so fucking serious and robotic but there was something about it. The way his eyes seemed to perk up, like a smile in the eyes. Countered with the stupid, informative voice, he knew. Hank knew he was serious. 

 

Without a reply, Hank stepped forward and gently placed the flat tip to Connor's LED, gently pushing down for it to click loose.

 

The LED fell, landing softly in the snow by their feet, orange glinting up at them. 

 

It went ignored, the two pressing their lips together once more, hands gripping each other tightly. It seemed to last forever, lips moving against lips, snow swirling around them - time either accelerated into infinity, or it stopped altogether. 

 

But then they eventually broke apart, leaving Hank slightly out of breath, eyes half closed. "That really in your programming?"

 

Connor let out a soft laugh and shook the snow out of his hair, and Hank watched in awe as it suddenly changed. Dark brown roots began to lighten, brown become blond and then white. Hank raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand, flicking the, now, soft white flick of hair over Connor's forehead. "White?"

 

Connor looked upwards to the swirling mass of white coming down on them. "I thought for our new start. It would be a reminder, something of value and to always remind us of where we started. We met in the snowy winter of 2035. It's now the snowy winter beginning of January, 2037. It seemed. Fitting."

 

Hank smiled a little, rubbing the hair in his fingers. "You got soppy on me."

 

They grinned at each other and Hank laughed, before he pulled the hat back on Connor's head, making him grin. 

 

"If you don't like the white I could change it. For a price."

 

"Why do I feel like I don't want to know what that price is."

 

They laughed and Connor leaned his head on Hank's shoulder as they turned, hands clutching to each others as they started walking through the snow, the joint crunching sounds making the soundtrack of their new life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I do fan fiction commissions if anyone wants (hearts)
> 
> https://twitter.com/baozisshi/status/1010211001210372096?s=19


End file.
